Many of the prior two-latch switches use a spring and a metal-ball method to latch the switches between two different positions. These systems include numerous parts and are difficult to construct and assemble thus making them costly compared to the present invention. Further, these spring and metal-ball switches have a tactile feel which is inconsistent and relatively poor compared to the present invention.
The present invention provides advantages over the prior art.